When Ambition and Love Collide
by DeathNoteLovers
Summary: I need to win the games! I need to win and shut up our rival school, Lavish Luxury Academy. I don't have time to love Clove! We face each other as opponents, forgetting our future, leaving our past. Clove is no longer a friend, but an enemy…


**Chapter 1**

** - Volunteers -**

It was early in the morning, about 6:00. I raced towards the abandoned warehouse about 3 miles from the city. The warehouse stood inside the electric fence about an inch away. The warehouse was bigger than most warehouses, which makes me wonder why it was abandoned. It was the size of a large bedroom on the inside, with a kitchen, and a trap door hidden under a rug.

Removing the dusty rug I silently slid through the trap door crawling through the dark tunnel. I stumbled out through the exit, landing outside the fence. I sprinted to the clearing in the woods. No one was there. I was supposed to meet Clove here before the Reaping, which was tomorrow. We always meet here to practice a bit more. Something hit me hard knocking me off balance. The world spun in a blur, as I'm pinned to the ground by Clove.

She laughs.

"_You_ wouldn't last five minutes in the Hunger Games."She said.

"And _you_ should be more careful," I told her. "You can't pounce on someone from behind. It's too easy for them to turn it against you and end your life. How many times has Enobaria, _your trainer_, told you that?"

"I'm not one to follow orders." She said, her cheerful mood vanishing as quickly as she pounced on me.

"Well maybe if you listened more often you'd actually have a chance in the arena." I scoffed. Clove rolls her eyes and crawls off of me.

"I'll come in first place this time! Just you wait!" She turns on her heel and struts back to the exit I had come from earlier. She starts to jog and disappears in to the tunnel.

I ran after her

We had to make it back to Graphite Academy in time.

We planned to come early each year and practice so one of us could get picked to 'Volunteer'. The headmaster would choose two tributes who would volunteer. Abraham, the man who always comes to pick the names will proceed with the draw but there are always two tributes to take their place if the tributes chosen are too young. Here in District 2 the youngest Graphite allows to go in to the games are 14. If anyone younger than 14 is chosen then the tribute selected as a volunteer will step forward to allow the younger child a chance to train more.

Well, as usual, we didn't get a chance to practice more before the Volunteer Fights. Lately, Clove and I seem to fight more than ever! Don't get me wrong, we used to get into arguments _a lot_ when we were younger, but now it seems like there's more to it than I have ever realized. Was it there before? And I just hadn't noticed it? Maybe Clove just needs to listen more, and stop being so stubborn!

If only Clove listened to me, she'd be much better at fighting. I'm the best student at the school, she could learn from my skill. I always get picked as the volunteer. I am the top student after all. I've never had to take any young boys' place so far. I've also never gotten chosen either.

When I emerge from the trap door I climbed out and pulled Clove up. We sprinted to Graphite Academy making it there at 6:55. Clove sighed in relief. Five minutes early. Thank god I'm not late! My dad would lose his temper (as usual). He had won the games before and took it very seriously. My parents are that strict about winning the games.

They also don't know about Clove and I as a couple. No one does. Here in District 2, love is a weakness. Being the role model for the younger Careers, (and the best fighter in the District) the last thing I needed was too look weak. The only person who knew besides us was Simon, my younger brother. The only reason he knew was because he walked in on us hooking up a couple of times. Simon's only 9 years old and he's terrified of making me mad, (I tend to lose my temper as much as my father if not more) so our secret is safe for now.

"You're just in time, you two!"James, my trainer said bringing me back to reality. He and Enobaria, Clove's trainer, walked up to us. I glance at the chalkboard on the far wall and see the usual scores. I'm first place in the boys' division and the overall rankings. Clove is third overall and second in the girls' division.

"Shit!" Clove turned away. "I can do so much better, I swear!" she grumbled to herself. She rolled her eyes and walked away.

James led me over to the line where all the other 14-18 boys stood. I stood next to Nick and Nathan. Nick was 16 while Nathan was 17. Nick and I used to be friends when we were younger, now friendship is just a distraction.

A blonde 14 year- old girl, Crystal, slumped away after being defeated by Fern, who was 16. Clove was up next. Enobaria held a case with nice set of knives. Clove selected one of the smaller knives as she walked past. Fern held her spear tightly. Even though Clove was small, she still managed to beat most people here. She was fast and methodical. Although, she wouldn't be able to pin someone down by pouncing from behind. It's easy to change the positions, making it so that Clove was the one pinned. For someone as fragile as Clove - that was a disadvantage.

The match stared and the girls were circling each other. They stare at each other with hatred. Only one could win, and both desperately wanted to. Clove had that shine in her eyes; the shine of complete and utter confidence in winning. She had the skill to make her opponents lose their confidence in themselves. The match was overall threatening.

Clove pinned Fern to the ground holding a knife to her throat. She's able to pounce when she's in front of the person, just not from behind. I chuckled. Everyone here knows that if Clove pins you, you're done. It's not like Fern couldn't fling Clove off of her, it's that if Fern made the slightest move Clove's quick reflex would let the blade end Fern's life. Clove let Fern go and the next opponent stepped up. A larger girl named Hazel. Hazel and Clove were always in constant competition. Clove was quick but Hazel was strong. Hazel was ranked first for the girls' division.

Soon enough as the fight went on Clove was pinned to the ground and Hazel held her sword to Clove's neck. Hazel climbed off of her when she was announced the winner. Clove shoved Hazel away and angrily walked away. I nudged Clove's arm when she passed me.

"Shut the hell up!" She snarled. I smiled and watched as each boy was beaten by Nathan. I rolled my shoulders back and loosened my neck as Nick walked past me. Nick was defeated and James smiled as I walked up to Nathan. Nathan's older than I am, but I'm much bigger and stronger. James offers me a sword but I refuse seeing as I don't need it.

Nathan lunches forward swinging his knife. I easily pin him to the ground. His face turns red with rage. Every year he thinks he has improved and has what it takes to knock me down. Each year I put him back in his place. I let Nathan go and he swings again. I dodge it and grab his arm, twisting it at an awkward angle. He falls and I swiftly grab the sword from James as I walk past him. I stand above Nathan who has clearly given up and press the blade under his right eye. I smirk as he stands back up.

He's been down for 10 seconds. I already beat him, but hey who doesn't like a good show? The headmaster wouldn't mind. Not when I'm his favourite.

I pin Nathan to the ground and my sword slices open his skin on his arm.  
James pulls me off of Nathan and he raised my hand with his. The headmaster smiled and patted my back.

"As usual, Cato wins the volunteer position for the boys' division." James announced. I smirk at Clove and she rolls her eyes. James lets my hand go and Fern clings to me.

"I knew you'd do it. Just like every year!"Fern said as she kissed my cheek. Fern giggled and walked over to her friends putting an extra swing in her hips.

Clove stood with a displeased look on her face. I strutted over to her and rested my arm on her shoulder.

"Better luck next time."I told her. Clove shrugged me away.

"Fuck off," she mumbled walking past me.

Later that day I opened the door to my house to be greeted with a pain filled yelp. Simon scrambled up the stairs. My father sauntered in to the room as I closed the front door.

"I'm going out tonight. I won't be back but I'll see you tomorrow at the reaping. Look after Simon for me. Your mother's not going to be here either." My dad barked shoving past me.

"Dad," I said turning to face him. My father's fist brushed past my ear before I caught his arm and twisted it. My dad winced and struggled. I shoved him off avoiding my question, not wanting to make him even angrier. My dad shot me a glare before storming out of the house. What made him so angry?

I jogged up the stairs taking three at a time to Simon's room, and knocked on his door. The door opened slowly and Simon cautiously peeked through. Seeing as it was only me he opened the door wider, covering his right eye.

"What'd you do to make him so angry?" I asked him.

"They can't take me to the reaping."He said sadly.

"That's it?" I sighed. Simon's my brother, but he's nothing like me. He's a wimpy cry-baby and I'm a strong leader.

"But it's not fair!" Simon cried. "I also may have broken something of dad's, but it was an accident!" I kneeled down and moved his hand to reveal a large bruise. I sighed and picked him up. Simon clung to me as I carried him downstairs. I placed on the counter in the kitchen and got an ice pack from the freezer. Simon struggled when I held the ice to his eye.

"Just keep it there," I told him picking up the phone with my other hand.

I'm so glad District 2 is one of the rich Districts. I don't know what I'd do without all these luxuries. We don't have everything, and we don't have as much as the Capitol or District 1, but we still have a lot. We have more than many other districts. Just look at District 12. They don't even have enough food.

Simon held the ice to his eye and I dialed the familiar number.

"Cato?" I looked at him and he reached towards me, abandoning the ice.

"Simon, keep the ice there. It'll help."I told him holding my phone between my ear and my shoulder as I held the ice to his eye again.

"But it hurts!"He said trying to push me hand away.

"Next time don't make dad angry and this won't happen." I told him. I listened in to the phone and could hear a few voices in the background before Clove answered.

"Hello," She Said.

"Hey Clove." I said. Simon moved closer to me and hugged me.

"Oh. Hey Cato." she purred.

"Listen, my parents aren't here tonight. They'll meet us at reaping tomorrow but tonight it's just Simon and I," I told her. Clove laughed.

"Alright, I'll work something out." she said.

"Okay, see you tonight?" I asked.

"Maybe," she answered." Just keep your door unlocked."She chuckled.

"Alright. Bye," I said.

"Bye," she sighed and hung up. Simon looked up at me as I set the phone down. I removed the ice from his eye.

"The swelling has gone down."I told him. He hid his face in my chest and pointed to the clock just above the fridge. 8:30. I picked him up brought him to his room.

"Alright, get some rest." I told him.

"Cato, if you have to go, I know you'll win!"He said as I turned off the lights. I tucked him in and he grabbed my hand. I assured Simon that there were no monsters hiding in the dark, but he didn't seem convinced. I pulled my hand away from him and he whimpered. The noise of a door creaking open came from downstairs and Simon hid under his blanket. Clove. I grinned and closed the door leaving a terrified Simon behind.


End file.
